


real ending

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fix-It, M/M, Poor English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: this is the real ending fuck you
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	real ending

Dean was died. But he didn’t went to Heaven where be happy could be...

He was in The Empty, and that was not a good expected to happen. Darkness cover the everything surrounded him and to him seem chilly and sinister. Dean shocked aggressively.

“Why? Why I am The Empty,” he cried ugly himself. But another voice...

“Dean? Is there you?”

It was Castiel. Oh my fucking god.

“Cas! You are suppose dead!” Dean screams, running his arms.

“You _are_ dead, Dean.” Castiel wore an expression.

“We are...” A realize had strike Dean. They are, in a fact, die. He was they were inside The Empty.

“Yeah.”

Then Dean place kissed Castiel’s lips on his and they maked out forever in eternity blackness. The Supernatural writers all died. The end.


End file.
